Paladin
PALADIN ROLES: Tank, Healer, Support Description: The paladin doesn't have too much damage capacity, but he is almost impossible to kill if played properly, and the support he can offer allies is insanely powerful if you get a good sized group together. Not only can the paladin heal, but he can make the entire party invincible or render all enemies unable to attack for a long duration. A good paladin makes a great addition to any group. PROS: * Best tank in the game * One of the only 2 healers in the game * Massive armor boost to party members * Big bad voodoo and heaven's cloud can make the party unkillable * Summons help to augment mediocre melee damage CONS: * Low Aoe damage output (especially without summons) * Hard to farm souls * Needs a group to make full use of his abilities * low mana pool at early levels * Melee hero. Can't reach enemies stuck in trees, and vulnerable to thorns and cleave. PLEASE watch out for cleave. SKILLS (note that cooldowns get longer as you level the skills) Heal Heals the wounds of a nearby friendly unit. *'FORMULA:' (250hp x ability level) +(str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) *'Miracle Bonus': Heals 100% Mana. *'MANA COSTS:' 3 mp x Ability lvl Review: Heal is your bread and butter skill as a paladin. It will keep you and your team mates alive in the harder fights. Getting this at level 1 will greatly improve your survivability. You want to be sure you don't level this skill so much that it's overhealing you, because then you're wasting mana. Smite Paladin uses holy light to smite enemies of the faith. * FORMULA: (250 x ability level) + (str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) * MANA COSTS: 5 mp x Ability lvl Review: Smite is a single target damage ability. It's not very impressive until you get your ultimate item, and you'll probably want to focus more on heavenly rain for the aoe. However, it's low cooldown and low mana cost make it ideal for picking off lone enemies or adding an extra punch against a boss. Once your paladin hits level 200, Syzyx's halo can make this spell a lot more powerful and useful for bossing. Aura of the blessed Gives additional armor to nearby friendly units. * FORMULA: (1 x ability level) * Caps at level 90 with 90 armor Review: Aura of the blessed is a great support skill, offering increased damage mitigation to yourself, your summons, and all of your allies. You should have at least 1 point in every other skill before getting this, because that's more useful than 1 armor. After that however, pump points into Aura of the blessed whenever you find the mana cost of your spells getting too high. Every bit of armor helps you stay alive longer. Heavenly Rain Calls forth the heavens to inflict punishment upon the hero's enemies in two waves. * Damage/Wave: (50 x ability level) + (Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Waves: 2 * MANA COSTS: 5 mp x Ability lvl Review: This will be your only AOE for a while, so be sure to find a proper balance between power and mana cost. DAEMONIC PALADIN ABILITIES The power of light swarms the paladin, increasing his power and abilities; however, there is a dark taint to these incredible abilities. LEVEL 1 DIVINE SHIELD (level 1) A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. * Duration: 5 Sec * Cooldown: 30 Sec * Mana Cost: 100 mana Review: This is your panic button, use this to flee from a fight gone wrong or just to dish out some punishment without worrying about your health. Used properly, you can take on some of the toughest bosses by combining this skill with a few others you get later on. LEVEL 2 BLESSED (level 1) Blessed from the Heavens, the paladin does more damage. * Damage Increased: 10% Review: Baseline damage buffs are always useful, but it doesn't really help the paladin's dps too much. LEVEL 3 ANGELIC CALL Pray for the Angels to aid you in battle. * Summons: Angels * Amount: 1+(Hero lvl/100) * Health: 33% oh Hero's health * Damage: 25% of Hero's dmg * Armor: (Hero lvl /10) * STATS: ** 150 range. (Direct Dmg, Holy Armor). ** Evasion: 30% ** Critical Strike: 10% x2 ** Resistant Skin * Mana Cost: 500mana Review: This summon help you augment your own mediocre damage, make use of him whenever you can. LEVEL 4 DIVINE SHIELD (level 2) A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. * Duration: 7 sec * Cooldown: 30 sec * Mana Cost: 250 mana DIVINITY OF THE BLESSED (level 1) Turns all friendly units invulnerable in an area around the paladin. * Duration: 35 seconds * Mana Cost: 600 mana Review: this skill is great when fighting in teams or with a bunch of summons. Simply activate the skill to keep your teammates safe and tank the damage. When your health starts getting low, run back a bit and activate divine shield so you can heal up with healing wave. At later levels this skill even turns you invincible for a while as well. The personal invincibility stays even if the ally portion of the skill is canceled, so it can work like a second divine shield. LEVEL 5 BLESSED (level 2) Blessed from the Heavens, the paladin does more damage. * Damage Increased: 15% HEAVEN'S CLOUD (level 1) The units while under the cloud cannot attack or cast spells of any kind. Use this to protect yourself and your allies in times of great need * Attacks Prevented: Melee, Ranged, Special, Spells. * AoE: 400 * Duration: 30 sec * Cooldown: 90 sec * Mana Cost: 1000 mana Review: Probably my favorite paladin ability. This renders even the toughest bosses helpless. Try using this combo for fights when you have a lot of summons or allies to deal damage. Kingdom's cloud, divine blessing, (divine shield if needed), Kingdom's cloud. Depending on the fight, you can have everyone run out of range before the effect wears off so the boss won't target them. Then use divine shield to wail on him yourself while the cooldowns finish. LEVEL 6 DIVINITY OF THE BLESSED (level 2) Turns the Hero and nearby allies invurnable for a short duration. * Duration: 35 sec * Cooldown: 180 sec * Mana Cost: 750 mana WHITE LIGHT (level 1) Completely heals all wounds in an instant. * Life Healed: 100% * Mana cost: 1500 * Cooldown: 150 sec LEVEL 7 HEAVEN'S CLOUD (level 2) The units while under the cloud cannot attack or cast spells of any kind. Use this to protect yourself and your allies in times of great need * Attacks Prevented: Melee, Ranged, Special, Spells. * AoE: 600 * Duration: 45 seconds * Cooldown: 100 seconds * Mana Cost: 750 mana. REFLECT AURA An Aura thet returns damage back to any melee or ranged attacker. * Return Damage: 10% REVIEW: This is good when paired with other tanks or summons. Some bosses will deal immense damage to themselves in the process of killing off summons with thorns aura. LEVEL 8 Divine Shield (Level 3) An impenetrable shield surrownds this unit, protecting it from all damage and spells. Duration: 9 sec Cooldown: '''30 sec '''Mana Cost: 500 mp MIRACLE Performs a Miracle which allows any unit who dies with the Miracle to be instantly ressurected. Mana Cost: 1000 mp LEVEL 9 GOLDEN PILLAR Summons a golden pillar from the heavens to bless all those around with powerful auras. * Vine Aura: 10% Slow * Haste Aura * Mystic Aura: 400 HP regen * Command Aura: 15% Dmg * Brilliance Aura: 1 Mana Regen/sec * Sentinel's Aura: 30% Ranged Dmg * Duration: 30 sec * Cooldown: 90 sec * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: This a great support ability. Providing both damage and regeneration. WHITE LIGHT (level 2) Completely heals all wounds in an instant. * Life Healed: 100% * Cooldown: 120 sec * Mana cost: 2500 mp LEVEL 10 WRATH OF HEAVEN Call down the power of heaven to smite those unworthy with an ultimate blast of heavenly power * Damage per Wave: Str x3 * Waves: 4 * Cooldown: 80 sec * Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: wrath of heaven deals immense AOE damage, and is your most damaging spell available. If combined with God's set or divine set, the damage is doubled and can easily take out Diablos infernals if you have high strength bonuses. Also very useful against Nagator's zombies. 'BLESSED (level 3)' Blessed from the Heavens, the paladin does more damage. * Damage Increased: 20% ITEMS Ultimate *Sizyx's Halo (level 200 req) *Tyronus (level 350 req) Exquisite *Ghul'eth'zul'mundae Right Handed *Divine Hammer of Fate *Thundra Hands *Daemonic Gauntlets of Supremacy Sets *Divine Set *God's Set *Almighty's Set *Golden Angel's Set Evolution Location Take a level 500 Paladin with Love's Tear to Temple of Almighty, on the eastern side of the desert to transform into Mystic Angel. *Note that your level will be reset to 1, so make sure your bank has room for the items you were carrying* Category:Daemonic Heroes